Kissing Lessons
by silver lametta
Summary: Cas asks Dean a favor, but will the hunter be able to do it? Finally complete. Please note the rating change! Contains swearing and non-graphic sex. And, yeah, it's slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Kissing lessons

**Categ****ory**: Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, they're not mine

**Summary:** just a drabble, set somewhere after 5x04 "The End", hence spoilers up to that episode.

Cas asks Dean for a favor, but will the hunter be able to do it? Read and find out.

I know, I should finish my other fic, but this just needed to be written, otherwise it didn't leave my head. Please note that this one is un-betaed, written within two hours.

***

It was Dean's idea to take Castiel out one more time, as the last time they ended up being kicked out from the brothel.

Surprisingly, Sam supported this idea after bitching a little about corrupting an angel of the Lord, which certainly wouldn't make them any good.

But they both agreed that it would possibly help them relax and forget what they were up against in the near future. Just friends going out, like all normal people do, without any talks about the Apocalypse or anything relevant.

The bar was noisy and crowded, they had hardly managed to find a vacant booth. People were everywhere. The air was humid and filled with the smell of sweat and alcohol. It felt like one could get drunk just by inhaling it.

Dean was finishing his seventh beer, eyeing the angel across the table curiously. Castiel had finished his twelfth bottle, but he looked as sober as he was in the very beginning. Only his blue eyes glistened a little more than usualy.

Sam left them for few minutes to catch a breath of fresh air and Dean used the opportunity to ask the angel a question which had been on the tip of his tongue all evening. It hadn't occured to him before, but right now it seemed essential for some reason.

"So tell me, why did you ditch that girl Chastity, again?" he tried to sound less interested than he really was. "Y'know, I won't take you to a whorehouse again if you do that."

Castiel shifted his gaze to look at him over his thirteenth beer.

"I didn't… ditch her. I just wanted to help her. You should have seen what she's been through in her life. It is horrible. Children of God should not suffer like that."

He then considered something, adding:

"Besides, I was… confused." he lowered his eyes to look at his hands holding the bottle in front of him.

Dean winced.

"Dude, come on. Why should you be confused? It's just sex, after all. No biggie."

He could swear Castiel blushed just a little, avoiding eye contact.

"It's easy for you to say so," he managed finally. "You've had lots of… experience of that sort. As for me, I've never even kissed anyone."

At these words, Dean automatically glanced at Castiel's lips, but quickly returned his look back. He sincerely hoped Castiel hadn't noticed that.

Dean took a swig of beer then, in order to hide his embarrassment.

"It's easy, Cas, you shouldn't worry about it too much. It's like breathing."

After a small pause, Castiel asked:

"Will you… teach me?"

Dean chocked on his beer, liquid splashing all over the table around him.

"I… what?!"

"Will you teach me how to do it?"

"You want me to teach you how to kiss?!" Dean gaped. "How the hell I am supposed to do that?!"

Castiel looked him right into the eyes and said evenly:

"There is only one way."

Dean couldn't manage a word for a while. For some reason, his breath hitched, as he considered the slight possibility of him doing what Castiel just asked. That was just insane.

"I'm not gonna kiss you, don't even ask." he said after he recovered. "There are only certain people on this planet Dean Winchester is ever going to kiss. And all of them are chicks. No offence, buddy."

He watched Castiel attentively, trying to comprehend his reaction, but it was difficult to read his straight face.

After that they sat in uncomfortable silence until Sam returned, rejoining them at the table.

He downed his beer in one swig and turned to his older brother, nodding in the direction of the bartender:

"The next's on you."

Dean got up swiftly and headed to the counter, being glad to find a distraction.

Sam followed him with his eyes noticing his brother's sudden taciturnity.

He then noticed that Castiel was also suspiciously silent, never tearing away his gaze from the table. That was weird.

"Um, Cas?"

Blue eyes looked at him.

"Is everything okay?"

Castiel looked down again.

"Everything is fine."

It was hardly convincing.

"Is it? Then why are you and Dean acting so um… strange?"

Castiel pondered over something.

"Your brother just refused to do me a favor, if that is what you mean. I believe he was embarrassed."

"What kind of favor?"

This was starting to get interesting.

When Dean returned, Sam was holding himself from laughing with all the strength he could manage. Dean looked at Castiel threateningly.

"You told him, didn't you?"

Sam could not hold his laughter anymore. He burst out, holding his arms around himself, tears glistening in his eyes.

"You're a creepy son-of-a-bitch, you know that?" Dean felt his face getting hotter every second.

He wondered what exactly Cas told Sam. Did he just tell him that he asked Dean to teach him how to kiss? Or did he ask Sam as well? For some reason, Dean really wanted to know the answer. But he would never admit that. No way.

He needed more beer.

***

Later that night Dean couldn't get to sleep. Sam was away doing whatever he did, so Dean had nobody to even talk to.

He was lying on his bed, thinking about what Castiel had asked him to do. He was afraid he could hurt the angel's feelings by refusing him.

On second thought, it wasn't such a big deal, after all. Castiel was his friend and friends should help each other. He was sure it would be nothing like kissing chicks. It would be a purely business matter. Besides, what if the angel would decide to ask somebody else to do it? That thought caused a strange feeling in his chest.

After an hour of agonizing hesitation, he withdrew his cell phone and dialed a well known number. The answer was quick.

In a blink, Castiel was standing in the middle of the motel room.

"Hello, Dean."

"Sit down, Cas."

The angel complied, sitting on the edge of the bed obediently.

"What did you want to tell me?"

The hunter shifted, moving closer to Castiel until their faces were few inches away. Dean's cheeks blushed momentarily as he felt warmth radiating from Castiel's body.

"Just… don't tell Sam, okay?" he whispered and received a short nod in response.

He closed the remaining distance between them but then remembered something and stopped, his lips almost brushing against Castiel's.

"Um… you should … just… repeat after me."

Castiel nodded again, holding his body still against Dean's. His eyes were wide open, staring at the hunter, which was quite uncomfortable considering that they were very close.

Dean held his breath, pressing his lips to Castiel's soft mouth and froze for few seconds, letting him adjust to the sensation.

His pulse started racing at the realization of what he was doing but he tried to keep calm.

He failed.

Dean parted his lips, trying to do it as slow as possible, giving Cas time to withdraw in case he suddenly changed his mind.

But Castiel didn't. Instead, he repeated after Dean, parting his pliable lips and thus deepening the kiss.

A sudden heat wave coursed through Dean's body at the sensation and he hardly suppressed a moan. Castiel's mouth was soft and welcoming, lips moving carefully, exploring. The torturous slowness made Dean lose control.

On impulse, he moved his tongue along Castiel's lower lip, and gasped as he felt the angel mimicking his actions. Their tongues met, and Dean shifted his hands to tangle his fingers inside Castiel's black hair, holding him close and deepening the kiss further.

Dean shuddered as he heard a low moan coming from the back of Castiel's throat, and he bit the angel's lower lip, suppressing his own moan.

Castiel repeated after him, biting his lip, and Dean moved away abruptly, murmuring:

"Cas… please don't do that."

"But… you said I should repeat after you." Castiel looked puzzled, his breath uneven.

His swollen lips we slightly parted, and Dean had a hard time holding himself back.

"I know, I mean… I think…" he couldn't manage anything coherent as all he could do was wonder whether Castiel's eyes had always been so incredibly blue and hypnotizing.

"You're… uh, you're learning fast… I think you'll be okay. No need to worry."

"Thank you, Dean. I should say I enjoyed it. I have never experienced anything so intense."

'Me neither' Dean thought, but instead of saying it he tapped the angel on the shoulder:

"Always glad to help, buddy."

"I should go now. Sam will be here soon."

Dean nodded.

The angel made a step back but lingered, looking at the hunter hesitantly.

"And Dean?"

"Huh?"

"Please stop smiling. Your brother might suspect that something is wrong."

And he disappeared.

***

That's all :D There might be another chapter or might not, I'll see how it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Kissing lessons. Chapter 2

**Categ****ory**: Romance/Humor

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, they're not mine

**Summary:** Cas asks Dean a favor, but will the hunter be able to do it?

**Author's notes**: Thank you for your reviews and for adding the story to favorites/on alert lists.

I thought we all needed to cheer up a little after the "99 Problems", so here's another chapter. It's pure fluff and it's unedited, so all mistakes are mine :D

***

After that, the dreams had started, and they were bothering Dean more than any nightmare he'd ever had. They were all very similar and involved one particular person. Castiel.

At first, it was just a replay of their kiss, over and over again. The comforting warmth, blue eyes shining in the dark, hitched breath on Dean's face, lips parting obediently, stubbly chin scratching lightly at his skin and throaty moans that roused feelings Dean wasn't willing to admit even to himself.

He tried to get rid of them: women, booze, even porn didn't help. He tried not to think of it during the day, tried to outwit his subconsciousness, but it was fruitless. As soon as he fell asleep, the dreams were back.

Finally, Dean gave up and simply started ignoring them. He hoped it would pass eventually.

Two weeks later Sam suggested to go out again. He explained that Castiel needed more opportunities to improve his social skills.

Surely, being around Winchester brothers taught him some things about human life, but there was still so much to learn. They didn't know how long the angel would stay with them, so they had to prepare him, just in case.

First of all, Sam thought, Castiel needed to meet new people, particularly women, although he disapproved Dean's blatant idea to take him to a brothel.

So they went to the bar again and soon enough were surrounded by a group of good-looking women, all willing to improve their social skills.

The evening was going great so far, they talked and laughed and Dean was sure the girl sitting on the right was all into him, but something bothered the hunter.

Sam noticed his brother glaring at Castiel, who stood at the counter across the bar with a pretty blonde girl. She had been flirting with the angel all evening and finally convinced him to help her get the next round.

They stood very close, the girl almost brushing her hand against Castiel's, talking quietly.

Sam turned to his brother, grinning.

"He's a fast learner, huh?"

Dean quickly averted his gaze from the couple.

"I guess."

"Maybe he's not as hopeless as we thought." Sam sipped his beer. "I mean, he doesn't even try too hard, and the girl is already his."

Dean shrugged, taking a swig of his beer.

"What can I say? I am a friggin' good teacher."

"Oh, come on." Sam winced. "So you're saying, that taking him to a… y'know where… will make him any good? I'm sorry Dean, but you have to admit that the guy just has talent."

"You should have seen how scared he was the last time." Dean snorted. "I swear he was scared of the girl."

"Oh, really?" Sam nodded in the direction of the counter. Dean followed his gaze.

The girl Castiel had been talking to a minute ago was leaning against the angel, her hands gripping the lapels of his trenchcoat, kissing him fiercely. And Castiel was kissing her back.

Something turned inside Dean, something that reminded him of what he was so desperately trying to forget within the last two weeks. He stared, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene, until Sam coughed.

"He doesn't seem scared at all." the younger Winchester seemed oblivious to his brother's reaction. "Looks like somebody's gonna get lucky tonight."

Dean blinked at him. Something tingled unpleasantly inside his chest.

"Yeah, finally." he hoped his voice sounded more cheerful than he really was.

"And I bet he's not the only one." The girl next to him – what was her name, again?- smiled at Dean sweetly.

The hunter shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh, you know what… we have work to do tomorrow. So… maybe next time." he flashed his best smile at her. "I will call you, okay?." God, he was pathetic.

The girl looked offended. She stood up wordlessly and grabbed her purse. Her friends followed her and soon Dean and Sam were alone in the booth.

Sam looked at his brother in surprise.

"Are you alright? That girl was totally into you. And I thought you liked her, too."

Dean frowned.

"I'm just not in the mood tonight." he met his brother's confused stare. "What?"

"It's just…" Sam waved his hand in Dean's direction. "It's not like you. You're acting weird lately."

"Oh yeah? Well, Sammy, in case you haven't noticed, we have frigging Apocalypse on our shoulders. And last time I checked, it fits the description of weird."

Slightly irritated, he turned to look in the direction of the counter; Sam did the same.

Castiel and the girl were still there, still very close to each other, the angel whispering something in her ear.

"Man, I hope he's not giving her the daddy talk again." Dean chuckled, shifting his beer to his lips.

Suddenly, the girl frowned and looked up at the angel, her face confused. For one brief second Dean thought that he was right, but the girl just nodded and left.

Castiel headed to their booth. His face was thoughtful, and he was biting his lower lip, as if pondering over something.

He slid into the booth next to Dean, staring at the table, and didn't seem to notice anything around.

"Cas? Are you okay?" Sam realized he was asking this question too often lately. What was wrong with everybody?

Castiel nodded slowly, still not shifting his head.

"What happened, dude? That girl liked you."

Dean was looking into his friend's face attentively, trying to grasp his reaction. He also tried very hard to avoid staring at his swollen lips.

"I'm not sure…" the angel turned his head to Sam, then to Dean. "It felt… strange…"

"What do you mean strange?" Dean asked carefully.

"Not… like the last time."

"Last time?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

He was going to ask another question but Dean interrupted.

"Well, how did it feel, then?"

"It felt… alright." Castiel stared in front of him again, as if remembering something.

"Just alright? It should feel much better than alright." Sam eyed the angel curiously.

"Yes, that is what I expected." the angel took Dean's beer then, and downed it in one large gulp.

"But I hardly felt anything." He licked his lips and winced slightly as if disliking the taste.

Sam frowned.

"Maybe angels don't feel it like the humans do. Maybe you just can't experience intense emotions. It's different for you."

Castiel looked at Sam, then down at the empty bottle of beer in front of him.

"Maybe you are right." he sounded disappointed.

An hour after they'd returned from the bar Dean left the motel to have a little walk and sort his feelings out.

Sam was already fast asleep, and the hunter was glad he didn't have to make up an excuse to leave.

He'd been walking about an hour, but the night was chilly and he soon started freezing. He didn't want to return to the motel just yet so he sat in the Impala thinking over what had been happening lately.

Much as he tried to ignore his dreams about Castiel, he couldn't deny that they had affected him in more than one way.

He sighed, closing his eyes tightly, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was so screwed.

A puff of air startled him and he opened his eyes.

Castiel was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hello, Dean."

The interior of the car grew cold momentarily, and Dean thought that Cas probably had been staying outside for a long time.

"Hey." Dean greeted him with a small smile.

He had an urge to touch the angel's hand and check whether it was really cold but suppressed it, realizing how weird the gesture might seem. Cas probably didn't feel the cold anyway.

"So, um, why are you here?"

"I needed to talk you. In private."

"Okay." Dean drawled carefully. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Castiel hesitated, which was weird because, as Dean was aware, angels never hesitate.

"I think I did something wrong tonight. When I kissed that girl. I did all that you taught me to do. But… it didn't feel right."

Dean's pulse quickened. He didn't expect he'd have to talk about it so soon. He swallowed hard.

"What do you mean it didn't feel right?"

"It was much different when you were… when you showed it to me. That feeling… it was not there."

Dean chuckled.

"Don't worry about that. It will come to you, sooner or later."

"I was just wondering," Castiel drew his face closer to Dean's.

Dean held his breath but didn't move away.

"Cas, I don't think that's a good idea."

The angel looked at him searchingly from under his black eyelashes.

"But you've already done it once."

Dean hesitated. It was wrong on so many levels, he didn't even want to start thinking about it. And somehow all those reasons seemed insignificant as Castiel drew nearer. And Dean cursed himself for being so weak as he'd realized he couldn't refuse.

He cleared his throat but his voice still sounded rough when he spoke.

"Okay, then. Let's find out what's wrong." he licked his lips. "Kiss me."

Castiel tilted his head but didn't make a move.

"C'mon, dude. Make it quick." the hunter closed his eyes and held his breath.

Apparently, Castiel needed no further invitation.

His lips captured Dean's gently, and the hunter almost gasped. But he didn't respond, didn't take control, wanting Castiel to do it all by himself this time. He just parted his lips, holding still and letting Cas in.

The angel moved his tongue along Dean's lower lip, then slipped it inside his mouth, past the teeth with almost painful slowness.

Dean threw his head back, enjoying the sensation shamelessly, and thus Cas had to lean even closer to him. He shifted in his seat, holding on to Dean's shoulders in order to keep his balance.

The hunter gripped the dashboard, trying to resist the temptation of kissing back.

But at the moment he realized he couldn't hold back anymore, Castiel broke the contact, leaving Dean panting heavily against his mouth.

It took him few seconds to recover his breath, and then he asked, hoping he didn't sound like an exited teenage girl:

"Well?"

Castiel nodded, lowering his stare to look at Dean's reddened lips and then back into his eyes.

"It's there."

It was Dean's turn to nod.

"Good."

Neither of them drew back.

"But… I don't understand…" the angel was frowning. "Why I didn't feel it when I was kissing that girl?"

"Uh, I dunno, buddy." Dean squirmed in his seat. "Maybe you were too nervous. Next time you should try to relax and even your breath. Don't think about what you're doing."

Castiel's breath caressed Dean's skin and sent shivers up and down his spine, and the hunter suddenly noticed they were breathing in sync.

"I think I can manage that."

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Kissing lessons. Chapter 3

**Categ****ory**: Romance/Humor

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, they're not mine. And I'm making no profit, I'm just having fun.

**Summary:** Cas asks Dean a favor, but will the hunter be able to do it?

**Author's notes**: Last chapter is up! Please note the rating change. Contains non-graphic sex and swearing.

***

The third time they went out was after an especially tough hunt.

They'd have ended up dead, if it were not for Castiel, who appeared right in time to help them.

After washing off the dirt and blood that by sheer luck wasn't theirs, Dean suggested that they hit the local bar and celebrated. To his surprise, Sam supported the idea, saying that sleeping wasn't an option for him – too many horrifying memories waited to be drowned in liquor.

And although Castiel seemed reluctant to go, they insisted that he would. After all, it was his merit that they were still alive.

The bar was filled with humming voices and clatter of glasses, which was strangely gratifying. Soon Dean found himself surprisingly cheerful, and Sam seemed to be in a good mood as well, which was a rare occurrence. Castiel was thoughtful as usual, but after a dozen of tequila shots he loosened up a bit.

They drank and laughed, and everybody was already a little tipsy when Sam cleared his throat and said matter-of-factly:

"Cas, you remember that girl we met in this bar the other day? Tina, if I'm not mistaken."

Castiel nodded.

"Yes, I remember her."

"What did you say to her, exactly? You know, before she left."

Dean couldn't get what his brother was driving at. By the way Castiel frowned he assumed that the angel didn't get it, too.

"I said that I was very sorry, that I had work to do and that I would call her." Castiel uttered like a diligent student.

Dean grinned:

"That's my angel."

Sam glared at his brother disapprovingly.

"You told him that?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? A guy should not only know how to hook up girls but also how to ditch them. Or do you think that he'd rather told them about their daddy issues?"

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Well, Casanova, then you'd better teach him how to get away right now, because that girl is here and she has obviously noticed us."

The three of them turned their heads to see the aforesaid girl walking in their direction.

Castiel turned to Dean, horror flashing in his eyes.

"What should I tell her?"

Dean took one large swig at his bottle and muttered:

"Just follow my lead."

Tina approached them, smiling shyly.

"Hey guys," she slid into the vacant spot at Dean's side of the booth without any invitation. "I thought you were going to leave the town."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, dropping his eyes and biting his lower lip in worry.

Something flickered inside Dean, something he was very afraid to determine.

He had a sudden urge to reach out and move his thumb along the full lips, feeling the smooth texture under his fingertip. He felt his cheeks burn as he remembered how those lips felt on his. Immediately, he had to remind himself where he was and that he had to stop thinking about it unless he wanted to get embarrassed.

Dean looked away with great effort, turned to the girl, putting his left arm on the seat-back behind her, and grinned:

"We had a sudden change of plans. Isn't that kismet, huh?"

Apparently Tina agreed with that.

She had been staring at Castiel happily all evening and listened eagerly to the few words he'd dropped. The angel was either oblivious to her transparent insinuations or simply ignored them.

At some point even Sam started to help her, probably because he was feeling sorry for the girl.

Dean was watching them in amusement, making no effort to interfere. He made jokes, laughed, drank his beer and caught Cas's glances from time to time, locking their eyes a little longer than it was appropriate.

Finally Tina gave it once last try. She reached out for Castiel's hand and covered it with hers.

"Cas, I thought maybe tonight we could pick up from where we'd stopped the last time." despair was evident in her voice.

Castiel looked down at their joined hands then up at the girl.

Dean held his breath. He didn't know why, but he hoped Castiel would refuse. It was stupid and unreasonable, but the hunter couldn't deny it.

"I am sorry." Castiel finally managed. "But we had plans…" he stopped mid-sentence and turned to Sam, frowning. "It is my foot you're punching there, Sam."

Dean chocked at his beer, watching his brother roll his eyes at the angel.

"I am sure there is nothing that can't wait, Cas." Sam started to fumble in his pockets. "Dean, do you have the motel keys?" he patted Castiel on the shoulder to encourage him. "You can use our room."

Dean stared at him in bewilderment. What was it with his brother lately? Why he suddenly was so eager to get Cas laid? He frowned but pulled the keys out.

Tina jumped to her feet, grabbing Castiel by his sleeve. Castiel didn't resist, but cast a perplexed glance at Dean:

"Dean, can I talk to you, in private? Please."

Together they stepped aside from the table standing close to each other as Castiel invaded Dean's personal space once again.

"I can't do this." his whisper tickled Dean's face.

The hunter drew in a breath, catching a faint smell of tequila mingled with something that smelled like apple pie, like the leather upholstery of the Impala, like freshly mowed grass and summer rain all at once.

Once again, Dean was thankful that nobody could hear his chick flick thoughts and forced himself to speak.

"Relax, buddy, you'll be fine." he tried to sound more cheerful than he truly was. "Just remember what I taught you."

Castiel nodded:

"I remember that."

"Good." Dean held out the keys. "Now take it. We won't disturb you."

The angel curved his warm fingers over Dean's, taking the keys, and lingered, never tearing his eyes away from the hunter.

"Thank you."

Dean had to resist a sudden impulse to brush his fingers over the backside of the Castiel's hand. Instead, he squeezed his shoulder briefly and moved away.

"Good luck, buddy."

They returned to the table and Dean resumed his spot, watching as Tina took Cas's hand and reached to kiss him, and Castiel gave her a small smile before they left the bar.

Sam drew in a sharp breath.

"Wow, that was close. You think he will be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Dean downed his beer.

He wanted to get drunk, he wanted to wash away the disturbing feelings, he wanted to scratch his brains out to get rid of the memories that haunted him.

He closed his eyes tight but the visions of Castiel bringing his face closer to kiss him flashed behind his eyelids and he snapped his eyes open in horror.

"I wonder how much time do angels require for that." Sam drawled conversationally, and Dean was glad his brother hadn't noticed anything suspicious about him.

"I mean, we probably should get another room for the night." Sam considered something and added. "On the other hand, all our stuff is there, but we could grab it quickly. They'd probably be too preoccupied to notice us anyway."

"Dude, spoilers much!" Dean started wondering whether Sam was doing this to him on purpose.

Sam raised his hands up in defense.

"What did I say?" his brother was examining his face now. "What's the matter with you, Dean?"

Dean sighed.

"I don't know, Sammy. I'm just… tired of this whole Apocalypse thing, I guess. No reason for good mood." 'Right, blame it on the Apocalypse' Dean thought to himself.

But Sam seemed to buy that.

"I know, man. I'm tired of it, too. But, you know what? Lets forget about it for tonight. Let's just, you know, Carpe Diem."

"Carpe… what?"

"It's Latin. Literally it means catch the moment or live for the day." he raised his beer.

"Shut up, smartass." Dean snorted, but Sam's words touched him nevertheless.

And the rest of their conversation was a blur, because he couldn't stop thinking about Cas, and at some point he got up, barely controlling his own actions.

"Dude, where are you going?"

"I'll be right back."

***

He walked quickly, almost ran to the motel which was a ten-minute walk from the bar. The cool night air cleared his head a bit, sobering him, and Dean was starting to have doubts, questioning the reasonableness of his idea.

He imagined the ridiculousness of the situation as he walks into whatever Cas and the girl were doing. What would he do when he gets there? What would he say? What if Castiel doesn't reciprocate his feelings? And what made him think he does in the first place? On second thoughts, Castiel showed no obvious signs of that.

Dean ran his fingers over his hair in an attempt to gather his thoughts.

"Shit." he slowed down, approaching the motel.

At that point he had no doubts it was a really bad idea. And when he was ready to turn around and leave, the door to their room opened and Castiel appeared in the door frame.

His trenchcoat was crumpled and his tie was loosened more than usual. He didn't look surprised to meet Dean there though. He strode towards the hunter, mumbling:

"Dean, I can't…"

Dean's heart leapt at the sound of his anguished voice. He closed the remaining distance between them, grabbing the angel by shoulders.

He only managed to murmur "s'okay, you don't have to" before catching Castiel's lower lip between his own lips and tugging softly, pulling him into a kiss. A rush of adrenaline coursed through his body when Castiel opened for him, responding without hesitation. He felt like he was drunk again, his legs giving way, but Castiel's hands caught him before he fell.

This time they acted with equal force and determination, their tongues moving perfectly together, as if they'd done it thousands of times before.

And Dean didn't hold himself back. He put his hands under the trenchcoat, savouring the warmth of Castiel's body, the firmness of the muscles moving under his palms. On impulse, Dean pressed Cas against the door, drawing a whimper from his throat.

Dean's expert fingers found the knot of Castiel's tie and he started undoing it. Castiel arched his neck, giving him better access. Panting between frantic kisses and soft bites, he only managed to ask:

"Dean…what are you… what are we doing?"

"Carpeing … the hell… outta…Diem." Dean finally managed to cope with the knot.

Castiel let out a sharp breath as Dean's lips found the skin under his jaw line. The angel put his hand on the doorknob behind them, turning it without further questions.

They stumbled over the threshold together, never breaking apart, a mess of entangled limbs and whimpers.

Both forgot about the girl who had been still in the room.

She jumped from the bed with wide eyes as they barged in, paying little attention to her.

"Cas?!" she managed, watching the men heading for the bed.

Castiel tore his mouth away from Dean's, rasping out:

"I am very sorry, Tina…" he gasped as Dean captured his lips again, and they fell on the bed together "I…I will call you."

Dean chuckled against his neck, drawing his lips along Castiel's pulse, and heard the door slam behind them.

"The hell you will."

***

When Sam had returned, he found the room turned upside down.

One of the beds was in a terrible mess: sheets crumpled, pillows on the floor; a couple of chairs were overturned, and the smell of sex was thick in the air in spite of opened windows.

Castiel was sitting on the edge of the unharmed bed, his hair damp, wearing his usual clothes, although his tie was knotted a little neater than usual, apparently done by someone else.

Sam cleared his throat carefully.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel's voice was calm, maybe a bit rougher than usual.

"Hey, Cas, um… how are you?"

"I am good, thank you."

Sam felt a little uncomfortable, unable to decide whether it was appropriate to ask further questions. His hesitation was interrupted by his brother's voice coming from the kitchenette.

"Hey, Sam." Dean was standing there with a can of soda in his hand.

"Dean?" Sam's surprise was evident. "Where did you go, man, I was waiting for you."

"Uh, sorry, change of plans." he smiled sheepishly and approached the table, his pace relaxed, grabbing the car keys. "Who's up for pizza? Or a pie."

Sam frowned.

"Dude, seriously? Pizza at three a.m.?"

Dean shrugged.

"Why not? I'm starving." he turned to Castiel. "Cas, are you in?"

And then something really weird happened.

Castiel glanced up at Dean, hesitant. Dean locked his eyes with him. They stared at each other for good ten seconds, having a silent dialogue. Then Castiel nodded.

"Yes, I would like that."

Dean grinned.

"Awesome." he headed for the door.

At that moment a glimpse of a floor lamp caught his head, and Sam noticed that Dean's hair was also damp.

Suddenly all the details of the puzzle fell into place. He blushed at the realization.

"Guys, did you…" he waved vaguely between Dean and Castiel. "Did you two…"

Dean grinned once again, glancing at Castiel. Sam could swear the angel looked smug, smiling at Dean in response.

Sam winced.

"Well, not a surprise for me." he received two questioning looks at that statement. "That explains your weird behavior, your grumpy mood…" he made a theatrical pause, turning to Dean.

"Oh yeah, and the way you moaned Castiel's name in your sleep."

***

The End.

I know, I know what you will say: where the hell is the sex scene?! Well, guess what, the story's title is "_Kissing _Lessons". What else Dean taught Cas is beyond it.

Although, someday I might make a story for that, too :D


End file.
